Magic Worlds Where the Impossible Becomes the Everyday
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Companion Noctluna piece to Fishing for Compliments. Major fluff. Spoilers.


**Magic Worlds Where the Impossible Becomes the Everyday**

"Noct..." came Luna's voice, from beside the king's throne.

As it happened, Noctis was a bit tired from the bit of lovemaking he and Luna had done earlier, and so he could only spare one exhausted eye away from the Daredevil comic he'd been reading to look at his fiancée.

"Hmm?"

"While it's true that everything is perfect here—and in that, my dress is the exact opposite of unsightly—I don't think I like the butterfly decorations on strings that were added to the gown. So I think I'm going to cut them off."

That got Noctis' attention.

Honestly, he felt the same way about those additions, but hadn't wanted to tell Luna that. She had every right to choose what she wanted to dawn on their wedding day, after all.

But whenever Noctis saw those lines dangling off of that dress of Luna's, he worried that they would attach themselves to the ceiling and pull Luna up in the air and away from him.

He didn't want that to ever happen again.

But it was still probably best to leave the decision in Luna's hands, the young king thought with a yawn.

"If that's how you feel, go ahead. You can wear wherever you want."

At that, Luna pouted and put the pen she'd been holding onto the ground beside her.

At first, it clinked on the black marble it had fallen onto, but then it was making every kind of rustling sound under the sun—as it rolled over the papers that Luna had been quite literally writing a novella on.

"You should care, Noct, since you're the one who will be tearing clothes off of me after our nuptials. I want it to be something that you like, so you do not hesitate."

Well, Noctis could hardly ignore this turn of events, could he?

She really wanted to look good for him, so nothing could hold him back from bedding her?

As if such a thing could ever even happen, Noctis thought with a shake of his head as he turned towards Luna—and noted her perfect calligraphy on the manuscript that was laying down beside her.

Sensing that this was all very important to Luna, Noctis ended up grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the throne room with him.

"C'mon, Luna. Let's go to that one fabric store, and see if they have any crafting scissors—so that you can cut those ropes off neatly, and put them in our keepsake box."

And this was how Noctis and Luna found themselves in the afterlife version of Lestallum—walking on the rain covered brown sidewalks, and jumping into the water between the cracks.

How they both relished in the knowledge that the puddles were all pristine, and not cold to the touch here!

And it was when the couple debated on racing stick boats in the little patches of H20 (after they had successfully doctored up Luna's dress), that they saw a store window that neither of them had come across in Lestallum in their past lives. Maybe they had just missed it?

Luna was headed to the shop the moment her eyes gazed upon it, and Noctis was hot on her heels.

"Oh, Noct!" the woman exclaimed just as she reached it, nearly smacking her knees on the brick beneath the window in the process. "It's a book binding machine! Do you think it's possible that we can get new books here after all, or... or-"

Honestly, Noctis wasn't sure about that at all, but he kind of doubted it.

He hated the idea that Luna would be out of reading material soon, but it really seemed that only tales that had existed while one was alive existed in their afterlife with them.

Though Noctis suspected when an author died, whatever work they'd penned in their life would get carried over, too—like JO Rowling's sequel to "The Cursed Child" that was coming out—so Noctis was sure Luna would get to read more eventually... just not the narratives that hadn't been written yet.

But wasn't there other ways to get new novels in the afterlife? Noctis thought, as he began planning something.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Luna suddenly asked Noctis, as she put her face and hands against the glass and peered in, to better see the pages being sewn together. ""Beauty and the Beast and the Enchanted Christmas.' I once dreamt of writing you a story and putting it together, like Belle does for Beast in that film. Mainly because Ravus saw you as the Beast and myself as Belle, I'm afraid to say. But since we both saw that animated musical as children... I was trying to convince him through it that you were the nice beast—who would happily accept my gift of a tome—and not a mean one."

Noctis laughed out loud at that, as he pulled Luna into his arms and began placing kisses on her neck as she squealed in protest.

"Who said that I'm a good beast, Luna? Ravus was right, don't you know? And he must have discovered my plan to gobble you all up! Oh, no!"

And now Noctis was even giving Luna eskimo kisses, while she pushed at his chest and began trying to pull his shirt up to tickle his abs.

Finally deciding to just wrap his arms around Luna, Noctis placed his chin atop his betrothed's head and sighed blissfully.

It felt strange to be taller than Luna in some ways, but it wasn't something he was complaining about at all.

It even felt bizarre to be able to think of Ravus now, with an emotion other than hatred. But Noctis could honestly understand the guy's side of things a lot now.

And when Noctis had met him once here, in his new life with Luna, the two of them had gotten along pretty well.

Maybe that was partly why Noctis was now deciding to do what he was—in getting Luna a wedding present, that he knew if he told her about she'd just assure him he'd already done more than enough for her:

They both knew how much this girl needed to be cherished, and she also deserved some of her childhood back.

With that thought in mind, Noctis took Luna's hand in his own, and began leading her down the street again—it was under the guise of looking for more cacturs to give Talcott when he eventually joined them, but really Noct was just trying to distract Luna while he got a message to his father.

So, he went to the post-office with Luna, bargained with the worker there for the rayon cactur that they had, and while Luna was distracted he sent a letter to his old man.

Surprisingly not too far in the future, King Regis was able to send Noctis the plot that he'd commissioned him to write (since Noctis himself had no talent in that subject), and he was able to give the new work to a baffled Luna—as the two of them put up balloons where the present table usually would've been for a Lucis wedding.

Luna couldn't stop kissing Noctis after she read the first few pages of the gift.

It wasn't a full story, as Regis had really only written out an outline, but it was enough. And Noctis sort of preferred that the two of them could fill in the blanks themselves, however they wanted to.

And so, one minute they were reading after their marriage kiss, another they were taking each other's clothes off, and the next it was King Regis' new bedtime story for them that had their attention again.

All the while, the butterflies that had been a part of Luna's dress escaped from the box they'd been put in, and began swirling around the king and queen.

All in all, Noctis thought it had been a pretty good day.

And he curled up to sleep beside his dear wife, to sooner reach their next wonderful day together.

 **Author's Note: I don't know if it was clear in this, but… Even though Noctis and Luna's lives are perfect here, I'm trying to add some imperfection to that perfection. If that makes any sense at all (because I think it would be too cheesy/unbelievable to read, otherwise).**

 **So, that thing about Luna's dress was one of the things. It getting moved to the afterlife added all these gorgeous butterfly decorations to it—because why not? They're living in paradise, after all, so why wouldn't it do her that solid?—but at the same time, Luna prefers her wedding gown to look like it did when she first chose it, and so then moves to fix it.**

 **I'm trying to add rules to this place, and to make it feel just similar enough to the game's world but also different from it.**

 **IDK. Maybe I'll even make a series of Noctis and Luna in the afterlife, if I get more ideas.**

 **I also felt weird referencing Harry Potter in this, but since Prompto apparently makes a Harry Potter reference somewhere in the game itself, I guess it's okay.**

 **I was also unsure of talking about Beauty and the Beast stuff. But since our world has so many different variations of that story, maybe it isn't too out there to think that Eos also does (and the Enchanted Christmas version, no less).**

 **Anyway, hope you're all doing well! Thanks for reading! And merry Christmas! (Because I just realized I could probably somewhat count this story as a Christmas fic. LOL.)**

 **:D**

 **P.S. All this Noctluna stuff I've been writing lately is the most fluff I've written in a LONG time. That's kind of outlandish for me, because usually I'm the queen of angst. But frankly, I think we could all use this kind of thing for those poor babies. So hopefully you all agree.**


End file.
